The present application is generally related to mobile phones for conducting transactions such as transactions involving the purchase of goods and services, and more specifically to providing account balance alerts to such mobile phones.
Some prior systems send consumers notices regarding purchases made and account balances. These prior systems often rely on contact information in the account information to notify the consumer. For example, monthly statements detailing purchases made throughout the month and providing the account balance are typically mailed or e-mailed to a consumer. These statements may also include a maximum limit to an amount of credit. However, a consumer may not know an account balance at some point during the month unless the consumer actively calls or logs onto a server of the issuer of the account.
For example, the statement may not get to the consumer until well after a credit limit has been surpassed. For debit or prepaid accounts, a consumer may reach a zero value at some point during a monthly period. A result of these situations would be a decline of a purchase, which can be embarrassing and result in wasted effort and missed opportunity. Such problems may especially be problematic when many purchases are made during one day or a short time period as almost every consumer could not track the total cost of all purchases. It can also be frustrating to a consumer as remedial action could have been easily made to the account.
Embodiments of the present disclosure address these and other problems, individually and collectively.